


Certezas

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puede que le lleven unos malditos papeles enterrados entre lo que debe ser todo el polvo del universo del almacén número dos, y puede que tarden un poco más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certezas

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** cap 97-98 del anime. 
> 
> Escrito para [joanne_distte](http://joanne_distte.livejournal.com) en el [meme del amor](http://nimphetamina.livejournal.com/29250.html?thread=911426#t911426).

Puede que lo hagan, a veces. En las interminables noches en las que la Hokage les obliga a aguantar sus sesiones de sake más estudios de medicina, puede que pase. Puede que le lleven unos malditos papeles enterrados entre lo que debe ser todo el polvo del universo del almacén número dos, y puede que tarden un poco más.

Puede que sea Kotetsu el que empieza, empujándole contra el armario mientras Izumo se queja de que "somos chuunins, por favor, ¡no bibliotecarios, ni camareros!! y le bese largo y profundo, mientras empieza a tantearle por encima de la ropa. Puede que sea Izumo, en cambio, el primero que se la empiece a quitar, y baje, siguiendo el camino de las cicatrices hasta su ombligo, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo.

Puede que el primero en rogar, gimoteando, sea Kotetsu. Cuando, por fin, Izumo termina por bajar, el gemido es tan audible que tendría vergüenza si no fuera porque no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea su boca, y el calor que se expande desde su entrepierna, que le sube por al tripa y que le hace estar tan cerca del orgasmo que tiene que apartarle de un empujón.

Izumo le agarra las muñecas, las pega contra la pared y vuelve a lamerle, de arriba a a abajo. Menos de quince segundos y Kotetsu se corre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y repitiendo su nombre, intercalándolo con incoherencias.

Sube, y le besa despacio, como sabe que le gusta, mientras recupera la respiración.

Puede que ese día Izumo esté a punto de decirle algo, pero puede que, otra vez, se eche para atrás. Puede que a Kotetsu se le pase por la cabeza señalar lo evidente, pero es posible que termine por callarse.

Pero si hubiera algo por lo que poner la mano en el fuego, es porque no va a ser la última vez.

Ambos saben que nunca va a ser la última vez.


End file.
